


I Can't Believe It's Not Maple Syrup!

by MidnightNereid



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Gen, Multi, why the hell not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightNereid/pseuds/MidnightNereid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reyna would prefer to be left alone with New Rome's rebuilding effort and other things that were actually part of her job as a praetor. She should have known better than to hope for something that good.</p><p>The only thing that made this quest bearable, she decided, was Nico.</p><p>[A tale of two demigods, plenty of sarcasm, enough saltiness to make the Dead Sea jealous, the Canadian wilderness, bears, angry maple nymphs, misplaced Chinese spirits, and friendship.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Believe It's Not Maple Syrup!

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some ReyCo friendship, BAD.

The damages suffered by Camp Jupiter surprised Reyna, and not in a good way. Part of her wanted to ask, as she paced through the rubbles that was once their mess hall, how this could be when most if not all of the excitement had taken place on the East Coast with Camp Half-Blood. In the end she did ask, directing her question at the nameless boy who'd been following her around since she first got back.

Part of her grimaced at the oversight; she should've asked for his name. But the annoyance at being assigned a bodyguard, however appreciative the thought, and the overall worry for the camp had kept her from it.

"Report," she ordered, sweeping her arm at the oblivion around her.

The boy, sixteen or seventeen and not very tall, inclined his head. "A small platoon of monsters attacked us a few hours before we received news of Gaea's defeat. We were taken by surprise; one of them bombed this place before we could take them out. Twenty casualties and two injuries, none of them civilians."

His words were crisp, but Reyna felt no blame in them. Nonetheless she gritted her teeth and turned away, hiding her clenching fists by crossing her arms. Her head said it wasn't preventable--this was war, she couldn't have arrived in time to aid them even if she had known--but guilt reared its ugly head anyway, churning her stomach.

"Have their families been notified? Their bodies given the proper burial rites? What conditions are the two injured in?" she demanded.

"Of course, Praetor. They are stable. One of our Hecate legionnaires got there in time." The soldier--because he wasn't a boy, Reyna could tell that much now, when he looked her in the eye and she saw only weary resignation there--cocked his head. "I could have a roster of their names dropped off at your office later if you would like."

There was nothing Reyna could do for their families. They would need every coin in their coffer to fix this mess, even if she now had Frank Zhang to aid her as well as Hazel Levesque. There was also not enough time, and words of condolence from a praetor who was not there to witness them fight or fall might well be an insult. Reyna was no fool; world peace or not, New Rome wouldn't like her very much right now.

"Do," she said, then added, "What is your name?"

"Jacques Nguyen, Praetor. Third Cohort, legionnaire."

Reyna nodded. "I need you to run a message for me. Gather Frank Zhang and the other centurions and senators. We will hold a meeting shortly in the forum to discuss the matters of Camp Jupiter's reparation. They have five hours."

Jacques nodded and left. Reyna watched him go until he had disappeared from her sight before slowly picking up her pace again, walking around the perimeters of the ruins once more. There wasn't much to see, but she burned the sight of the destruction into her mind and then looked towards New Rome. The city was probably still rebuilding from when the Argo II opened fire on it. So much to do.

Reyna picked a spot to sit and clasped her hands in her lap, weary. At least, she hoped, they would now have the time to do it.


End file.
